


ruin our friendship

by sadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Best Friends to Lovers, Blue Moon, Drinking, M/M, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Derek Hale, sterekmoon, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: He thought about telling Stiles how much he liked him, how he was glad he was pretty much a part of the pack, how he could already feel him through the pack bonds and how he thought they might be becoming something more than friends and how sometimes he thought about what Stiles looked like in the mornings and if Stiles ever thought about Derek and if they could greet every morning together as mates but he was too comfortable to say anything.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	ruin our friendship

**Author's Note:**

> hello! happy sterek week! the title comes from jenny by the studio killers :)
> 
> the theme for this work is blue moon

Derek was perched outside Stiles’s window.

This itself wasn’t unusual. Derek had made a habit of being outside Stiles’s window for years now, since they had been in middle school and Derek had realized it was much faster to get to his best friend’s room by climbing the maple tree and then jumping to the roof sectional that hung beneath Stiles’s window, and then finally climbing inside, rather than knocking on the door and waiting for a reply. Stiles certainly didn’t mind and his dad was far beyond dealing with their nonsense.

What was more unusual was that Derek hadn’t gone inside yet, and what was more unusual still was that it was a full moon. A blue moon, in fact, which was most of the reason he was here.

Derek was a Hale and the Hales were known to be werewolves, one of the larger and more influential packs in the state, which meant that tonight, on a blue moon, his pack was hosting a party and it was a large one. Derek had attended for as long as he could stand, the light of the moon pulsing through him and the unknown wolves bristling at his annoyance just _so_ , and he longed for the nights where he could simply run through the forest with his pack and pack only while his thoughts drifted, as they always did, to his best friend who was human and didn’t run with the pack on full moons. He had been invited to the blue moon party but had declined, saying he had to study but Derek was here to crash his study session because he needed to hang out with Stiles.

It was possible that Derek had been drinking a few wolfsbane cocktails before running here, but he didn’t feel like he was acting that differently.

He breathed heavily through his nose and then slid the window open, slipping inside to see Stiles hunched over his desk reading a book. Derek thought he was leaning far too close to the page and would probably hurt his eyes.

“Stiles,” he said, which caused the addressed to startle.

“Every time, Derek,” Stiles breathed out, putting a hand to his heart which Derek could hear was beating quicker in surprise. “How you open that window so quietly I will never know, I swear it always squeaks when I close it.”

Derek just grinned as he closed it and it was completely silent. He flopped down on the bed and let out a huff of a sigh. After a few moments in which the room seemed to be moving a bit he looked at Stiles to see him looking back at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Shouldn’t you be at that party?”

“I was. It was...not as fun as being here. Too many strangers. Too much _talking_.” He kicked off his shoes and they dropped heavily to the floor before he turned onto his side and put his hands under the pillow. “I just wanted to see you. I’m always thinking about you on full moons.”

There was a moment of silence, and Derek closed his eyes and just breathed in the scent of _Stiles_. Then Stiles said,

“Are you _drunk_?”

Derek let out a huff of laughter. “I had a few drinks. We had...these wolfsbane cocktails that my dad made. Laura’s really good at mixing them too.” Then he sat up and looked back at Stiles. “Are you still studying?”

“Well, I was, but I’m not sure if I can now.”

“You should get over here. We can cuddle.”

“Since when does Derek Hale _cuddle_?”

“Since Derek Hale gets drunk. I don’t know. Shut up.”

Derek flopped back down on the bed again and scooted over in case Stiles decided to join him, then closed his eyes and let the moments pass. After some time he felt the bed dip and then the warmth of Stiles sliding in beside him, hesitantly pressing close against him, a hand awkwardly on his shoulder. Derek let out a hum and pulled him closer, tucking his face into Stiles’s chest and wrapping his arms close around him, breathing in his rainfall scent.

He could hear and _feel_ Stiles’s heart beating so quickly, but Stiles himself was holding very still, his hands placed on Derek’s back with a kind of awkwardness that Derek was only distantly aware of. “It’s only weird if you make it weird,” Derek murmured, burrowing closer. “You smell nice,” he added, as if to make a point, which made Stiles chuckle and Derek smiled.

He thought about telling Stiles how much he liked him, how he was glad he was pretty much a part of the pack, how he could already feel him through the pack bonds and how he thought they might be becoming something more than friends and how sometimes he thought about what Stiles looked like in the mornings and if Stiles ever thought about Derek and if they could greet every morning together as _mates_ but he was too comfortable to say anything.

Stiles seemed to relax a bit, and began to rub his back, which was the most wonderful thing in the world and before he knew it, Derek had fallen asleep.

~~~

Derek woke up to find himself in Stiles’s room, on his back, in Stiles’s bed, with Stiles on his chest holding him tightly. Memories of last night came to him slowly as he awoke and he remembered acting not quite foolishly, but not quite _not_ foolishly either. He remembered almost confessing to some pretty serious thoughts and felt heat rising to his cheeks but at least he didn’t feel sick like he knew humans sometimes did after a night of drinking.

He looked down at Stiles and noticed how brilliant his lashes looked on his sleeping face, and took a moment to savor the feeling of waking up beside Stiles. When they were younger they used to have sleepovers from time to time but it had been awhile since such a thing had happened and he hadn’t realized his own feelings and woken up with Stiles. He hardly hoped he would get the chance.

In fact, he felt like there had been some distance between them lately. Stiles had declined the invitation to the party, and he had been tense sometimes when Derek spoke to him other times, and had declined some other invitations as well. Derek had worried that he didn’t want to be friends any more, that he was getting sick of Derek or moving on to other friendships or, maybe, had discovered Derek’s feelings for him and it was ruining their friendship. But last night, even though Derek had been kind of silly, Stiles had been pretty much his usual self so Derek hoped they were back to normal.

“Stiles,” Derek said softly, and watched with a smile as Stiles began to drift into consciousness. He untangled his arms from the other man to give him space as he woke, and said his name again, a little louder to help wake him up, but with the same amount of gentleness.

Stiles blinked himself awake, then pulled back suddenly with a loud inhale. He gave another firm blink and then said, “Derek. Hi,” before getting out of bed and running a hand through his hair.

“Looks like we fell asleep.”

“Yeah.”

Derek sat up as well. They had slept in their day clothes which was a bit uncomfortable but Derek couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered. There was, however, a heavy blanket of awkwardness around them that hadn’t been there the night before, or at least, that Derek hadn’t noticed.

“Look, Stiles,” Derek began, and immediately saw Stiles tense, “Have I...done something? It seems like things have been a bit...different between us, lately.”

“No, you haven’t done anything! It’s all my fault really, it’s just something that I have to deal with and...get over. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, what is it? Maybe I can help.”

“It’s...it’s just nothing you have to worry about. Really. I’m sorry if I’ve made you worry, or if I’ve acted different. I’m...you’re a great friend, Derek.”

Derek nodded, hearing the truth in his heartbeat and words. He hesitated for a moment, then said,

“You know you can tell me anything, right? We’re best friends.”

Stiles gave a smile, but it looked a little sad. He was looking at the floor as he said, “I know, Derek. That’s...I know.”

Feeling like he was really missing something, Derek said, “Well, I’d better get back to my house. The rest of the pack is probably wondering where I am, after ditching the party.” He wanted to give Stiles a hug but wasn’t sure of his welcome now, so he just tried to smile before opening the window again and leaping onto a branch of the maple, then running back to the pack house.

~~~

A week went by with little contact from Stiles. They texted, barely, and Derek still wasn’t sure what he did. The next weekend, Derek went to Stiles’s house again, sliding into the window. Stiles wasn’t there, so Derek waited, sitting in his desk chair, reading something off his bookshelf to pass the time. Stiles walked in and gasped loudly, saying, “Every time, Derek,” like he did every time.

“You’re still acting weird, Stiles,” Derek said right out, to which Stiles let out a sigh.

“Just...let me deal with this for awhile, Derek. I’m going to act different, but I don’t like you any less. After high school, after college, it will all be the same as it was. Or it won’t. But...we’ll move on.”

Derek felt his heart pounding. “I thought...aren’t we going to the same college?”

“I sure hope not,” Stiles said, then seemed startled by his words.

“You want to be rid of me that quickly?”

“No, Derek! It’s...dammit, it’s these feelings!” He had tears in his eyes now, as he nearly pleaded with Derek, “I think about you all the fucking time and I can’t stop, and you didn’t ask for this, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship so I never told you but here I am ruining it anyway! We’re supposed to be best friends but I just want to grab your stupid face and kiss you until you forget your own name!”

Derek looked at Stiles, absorbing every word. 

“Stiles,” he said, his own voice a quiet contrast to the near shouting that Stiles had done, “I’ve been a coward. I should have told you how I felt, so you wouldn’t have kept such feelings to yourself. I’ve felt exactly the same way you have. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but I think of waking up next to you every morning, of holding your hand on long quiet drives, of stargazing and just...fucking being with you as much as possible.”

Stiles was smiling now, hugely.

“And kissing me senseless?” he added, drawing closer, so close they shared a breath, and both their eyes were wet.

“All the time,” Derek replied, bringing a hand to Stiles’s cheek before they drew their lips together, pressing close, tasting of coffee and warmth. 

They hadn’t ruined their friendship, but they had expanded it, and Derek was glad for it. He knew that they would grow into a new sort of relationship, and he could feel the pack bond pulsing with that vibrant glow of _mate_.

He was Stiles’s, and Stiles was his.


End file.
